


A Second Chance

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Shippy if you Squint, might get shippier later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-MTMTE #55, VERY spoiler-y. For all those who, like me, wanted more insight/content of Megatron and Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

Despite seeing Megatron slap Tarn’s mask on his own chest - essentially the ultimate Decepticon badge - what was coursing through Rodimus’ mind was not panic at the possibility that the former warlord was truly returning to his old ways. It was the cloying taste of half-digested energon threatening to burst from the back of his intake; it was the twisting at the bottom of his fuel pump; it was the prickling at the back of his neck; it was the burning in his fingertips.

It was the inescapable knowledge that Megatron - a mech Rodimus used to hate beyond all others, a mech who had decimated countless species, destroyed countless lives, laid waste to countless star systems, and ravaged their home planet - was about to die.

For real, this time; no great escapes or miraculous revivals. It was clear as day in the dark mech’s eyes, as clouded as they were with smoke and anti-matter, that Megatron was ready to die. Well, perhaps not _ready_ , but _willing_ to die, if that’s what it took to destroy his darkest legacy.

Rodimus’ spark ached.

He wasn’t sure when or how their genocidal warmonger-turned-reformed captain had wormed his way under scarlet plating and into the former Prime’s spark, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered to Rodimus was getting Megatron _out_ of there, no matter the cost.

And the moment Roller and the other disappeared mechs made their grand entrance, a battered yellow briefcase in hand, a tiny spark of hope bloomed within Rodimus’ chassis, and an impossible, fantastic plan formed in his processor.

“ _Er_ , Roller? Is that what I _think_ it is?”

\--

“ _ **MEGATRON!**_ ”

One hand clutched tightly around Tarn’s - _Glitch’s_ \- throat, Megatron whipped his head around in surprise. Rodimus…?

“Leave him! Take my hand!”

Rodimus thrust out his hand, the other one tightly clutching the dull, dented frame of Brainstorm’s last remaining briefcase. His optics were wide and pleading as he reached out to the mech who had guilelessly tried to kill him many times before - and yet, there the young Prime was, attempting to save him.

Megatron had honestly never been more confused in his life.

He clenched his fist without even looking back. The metal under his hand crumpled, and Glitch’s head popped in his grip - a perfect, unceremonious end.

As the former leader of the DJD’s body fell to the ground in a heap of charred metal, Megatron turned to fully face Rodimus, his optics narrowed with rage and pain. Why was he here? Why would he risk himself for - for _Megatron?_

“Brainstorm’s pulling me back in five seconds! Come on!”

The stark silence inside the panic bubble was suffocating, making the air thick between them, as if they were drowning in an oil well. Megatron’s features softened, pain overriding his rage. Rodimus wordlessly begged him to grasp his hand, offering the promise of safety, of life.

Megatron didn't deserve it, and he knew it. 

He crumbled, falling on his aft like a newspark and closed his eyes tightly. “Just go,” he whispered. If there had been any noise other than the soft humming of their systems, it would've been inaudible. 

When Megatron glanced up, whorls of pink and purple smoke had appeared and began to coruscate around Rodimus’ frame, battered and scarred but still appearing to glow. If it was due to Megatron’s optics glitching from the anti-matter, the oncoming teleportation, or simply a figment of his imagination, he wasn't sure. Either way, in that moment the former Prime, haloed in light and smoke and risking his own life to save the likes of Megatron, seemed truly fitting of the title. 

“Goodbye, Rodimus. Thank you...for giving me a second chance.”


End file.
